1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coding apparatus, a program and a data processing method for performing arithmetic encoding and other encoding processing on data, such as image data and audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, apparatuses for handling image data in a digital form and conforming to the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) and other method for performing compression by orthogonal transformation, such as discrete cosine transformation, and motion compensation by using redundancy peculiar to image information on an object of attaining highly efficient information transmission and storage, have been widespread both in information distribution by broadcast stations and information receiving in households.
The MPEG system is followed by a coding method called JVT (Joint Video Team) proposed for realizing a still higher compression rate. For example, refer overview of the H.264/AVC Video Coding Standard, “IEEE Transactions Circuits and Systems for Video Technology”, the U.S.A., July 2003, by Thomas Wiegand, Gary J. Sullivan, Gisle Bjontegaard, and Ajay Luthra.
In the JVT system, two types of coding processing, which are CAVLC (Context Based Adaptive Variable Length Coding) and CABAC (Context Adaptive Binary Arithmetic Coding), are regulated as coding processing of a syntax element (SE).
For example, in the above coding processing, massive data is input and an enormous amount of arithmetic processing has to be performed, and there is a demand for coding processing at a higher speed with a reduced computation amount.